


In the Aftermath

by Millie1985



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Arya-centric, Jon Snow and Arya Stark are Siblings, Post-Battle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-13
Updated: 2019-05-13
Packaged: 2020-03-02 18:11:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18816292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Millie1985/pseuds/Millie1985
Summary: Arya Stark thought she knew death, she was wrong. She thought the Night King was the worst evil she would ever face, she was wrong. She thought her list was done and yet again she was wrong. Some wrongs can not be set right but as Arya races away from the destruction of Kings Landing, she swears that helping to put Daenerys Targaryen on the Iron Throne is one wrong that she will undo or die trying.





	In the Aftermath

**Author's Note:**

> So, after stewing on the last episode for a while, trying to figure out exactly how I feel about it. I decided I just needed to wright something so this happened. I don’t know if anymore is coming or not, this is it for now but you never know with me.

Arya Stark knew death he had many faces, she thought she had seen them all, faced them all, fought them all but she had been wrong. 

Racing through the halls of Winterfell she had been filled with a terror the likes of which she had never known but she had survived, she had faced down the Night King and she had killed him. She believed she had rid the world of it’s greatest evil, even Cersei Lannister had paled in comparison to him but again she had been wrong. 

Stumbling through the streets of Kings Landing she had felt that terror all over again but this time it was somehow worse, here she wasn’t facing it alone. She was surrounded by innocents, none of whom deserved what was happening to them and none of whom she could help. She tried again and again to get people out, to keep them moving, to save them but nothing seemed to work, there was just too much violence and destruction raining down them. 

She had all but given up on saving herself let alone anyone else when she heard a voice, Jon’s voice. Somehow it rang loud and clear over the din of battel and death. He was calling for the northern forces to fall back, to retreat, to get out. 

Arya had never disobeyed Jon not even when he was just her brother how could she do so now when he was her King (because despite what he may insist he was still the King in the North to her and he always would be). Hearing his order was enough to motivate her, to get her on her feet and start her running.

Arya didn’t know if she could make it out of Kings Landing alive but she knew she had to try. She wanted to live, she wanted to go back home and be with her family but there was something she needed to do first. 

There was a new evil in the world, an evil that hid itself so well behind a vale of good intentions that even Bran had not been able to see it but Arya felt she should have. She had been taught long ago to see people and things for what they truly were, it was a skill that never failed her but it had this time. Daenerys Targaryen had fooled her; Arya had felt something wasn’t quite right but Jon had loved the Dragon Queen so much that Arya had wanted to be wrong for his sake. 

She had loved and trusted her big brother so she let it blind her to the darkness that lurked within Daenerys. She had chosen to believe in the goodness Jon claimed he saw in his beloved Queen but after the battel of Kings Landing, she couldn’t do that anymore. 

No matter how much it would hurt Jon to lose her Daenerys had to be stopped and as Arya pushed herself harder on her race to safety, she knew she would have to be the one to do it. 

When she had left Sandor behind in the keep Arya had truly believed the days of her list were done but yet again, she had been wrong, there was one more name to cross off, one more gift to be given and this time it wasn’t about revenge it was about protection. 

Daenerys Targaryen Queen of the seven kingdoms had to die so that her subjects might live.

**Author's Note:**

> I was genuinely not joking in the first note I don’t know how I feel right now. I think I’m both mad at and disappointed in Daenerys but then I also sort of feel for her too. I pretty sure I’m also mad at Jon, there has got to be something he can do or could have done to talk Daenerys down but he is so hung up on his love for her that he can’t or won’t see past it. One thing I do know is that Daenerys is now gunning for Sansa and I may not be a huge Sansa fan but if Jon choses his love for and loyalty to Daenerys over protecting what is left of the Stark’s I will never forgive him, their his family for goodness sake! sorry for using my notes to rant but when I off load to my friends and family, they tend to remind me that the people I’m ranting about aren’t really real, which honestly doesn’t help.
> 
> Anyway, thanks for reading, I would love to know what you think, feel free to add a rant of your own if you like.
> 
> Thanks again Millie xXx


End file.
